1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing bite indicators and more particularly pertains to a new fish bite indicator system for indicating the bite of a fish when fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing bite indicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing bite indicators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing bite indicators include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,646,698; 4,146,988; 5,152,093; 3,727,342; 4,573,281; 3,962,812; PCT Patent WO 94/15458; and PCT Patent WO 97/40666.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fish bite indicator system. The inventive device includes a spring biased flag pole and retention assembly for holding the flag in a set position prior to the bite of a fish.
In these respects, the fish bite indicator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for indicating the bite of a fish when fishing.